


Dean Winchester and The Temple Of Enoch

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a fantasy world, Sam and Dean still hunt ghosts and monsters. Just not in the way you think. Their lives are shaken up when they meet Anna and her brother Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester and The Temple Of Enoch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_reversebang**](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) and based on [](http://bellatemple.livejournal.com/profile)[**bellatemple**](http://bellatemple.livejournal.com/)’s [art prompt](http://pics.livejournal.com/spnreversemod/pic/0002gxzf/g56). **[Check out her art masterpost!!!](http://bellatemple.livejournal.com/631896.html)**

  
Anna entered the dingy bar, her eyes blurring as they were hit by the vast amounts of smoke. It felt a bit like stepping into foggy swamps. Just as dangerous, but the air was a lot worse. She stifled a cough. “Winchester?” She asked the first person she could find. The guy pointed to a man sitting at the bar. Although the “establishment” was crowded, the man had room to each side, almost as if nobody dared come close to him. As she approached, she had a feeling she knew why.

A small dragon had taken up residence on Winchester’s shoulder and was monitoring the bar. It spotted her first, but Anna sent it a smile and it seemed to know that she wasn’t dangerous. _He,_ she thought suddenly. That dragon was definitely not an ‘it’.

“Mr. Winchester?” She asked, touching his free shoulder lightly.

He jerked around, then glared at the dragon before focusing back on her. “Who wants to know?” It wasn’t uttered as gruff as it could have been, merely he seemed wary.

“I’m Anna. I need your help, Mr. Winchester. Please.” Anna sent him her best pleading smile. It wasn’t hard. She meant it.

He looked her up and down with a raised eyebrow, then his posture relaxed and he smirked at her. “Call me Dean,” he offered, holding out his hand. Anna shook it. “So,” he started, shaking a cigarette out of his package. “What brings a pretty girl into this kind of bar?” He pushed the smoke between his lips and the dragon leaned forward, letting out a small huff of fire, lighting it.

Anna was sure that display would have scared off a lot of guys. She, however, was delighted. “Oh!” She exclaimed happily, patting the dragon’s head. “You’re really good… _Sam_.”

The dragon flinched away and Dean’s eyes narrowed. “How do you know his name?”

“I don’t… I…” Anna frowned. She’d touched him and then… She bit her lip. “This is part of why I need to talk to you. But not in here. Please?” She ducked her head, glancing around at the other patrons. They were attracting an audience and she didn’t need anyone to know she was here. Why she was here.

“Why would I go anywhere with you?” Dean replied, his eyes widening. He seemed to catch himself, smirk back in place, probably ready to make a different kind of remark.

“Please,” she replied, touching his thigh. “You can help us. I know you will.”

“Us?” Dean replied, but Anna was already moving away, out of the bar. Dean would follow. She’d felt it.

***

Dean sighed and downed the last of his whiskey before getting up to follow the girl. He had a bad feeling about this. But who was he to be afraid of a pretty girl like that? Dean Winchester, that’s who he was. And five years ago, he’d have flirted the hell out of this encounter and it would have ended in fun times. But these days he just wouldn’t be so lucky.

Once outside he saw the girl, Anna, if that was her real name, slip into a dark alley away from the main roads. Yeah, that wasn’t suspicious at all. “Think I’m gonna get lucky tonight, Sammy?” he asked the dragon still perched on his shoulder.

Sam let out what passed for a snort these days accompanied by a little puff of smoke and then he sat up straighter, flapping his wings, obviously preparing for an ambush.

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly.” Dean reached for his colt, wrapping his fingers around the smooth weapon hidden under his jacket but not drawing it yet. When he saw Anna again, she wasn’t ready to fight though. Instead, she was huddled close to a guy, silently whispering to him, her hand rubbing soothing circles over his back.

The guy jumped when he saw Dean. “Shh, it’s okay, Cas. He’s going to help you,” Anna soothed.

“But he’s got a… a dragon!” The guy, Cas, pointed wildly, disappearing deeper into the darkness.

“That’s just Sam,” Anna explained. “Remember we talked about this? Sam’s not part of them.”

”Sam’s not part of what?” Dean demanded, confused that she would be talking about him in the first place.

“ _Them,_ ” Anna hissed. “The bad guys. Dark magic.”

Dean raised his eyebrow. “You know there is no dark magic anymore. It was banished over ten years ago. The white priests met to…”

”Oh, please.” Anna shook her head. “I know who you are, Dean Winchester. I know what you hunt. So don’t feed me the propaganda lines.”

Dean had to be careful. He didn’t know her. It was dangerous to speak against the white priests, to even suggest that they did a craptastic job, that evil was still lurking, maybe even more dangerous now than before, because they could strike from the shadows. ”But there can’t be any…” He tried again.

“What? Dragons?” Anna challenged. “Tell me, Dean, is Sam properly registered? Was he born before the ban happened? Is he neutered?”

Sam winced at the suggestion, burrowing his face in the crook of Dean’s jacket. Dean reached up and patted his back unconsciously. He knew he’d be in danger if he was ever caught by the wrong people. Not like Dean would ever let anything happen to him. “Of course. Do you want to see the papers?” They were carefully forged. Work of art, really.

Anna closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Sam,” she apologized. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I just… we really need help.”

Dean frowned. Why was she talking to Sam? Nobody ever talked to Sam. It was as if she… Sam moved on his shoulder, then he took off, flying the short distance only to land on the ground next to Anna. He rubbed his head against her leg and Anna smiled, reaching down to pet him. Dean rubbed his hand over his face. Was today even real? “What do you want?”

”It’s my brother.” Anna reached out, taking Cas’ hand and pulling him closer. “He’s… special. That’s why they’re after him. He needs a charm from the Temple of Enoch to guise himself.”

Dean frowned. “And you want me to steal it for you?”

“Basically, yes.” Anna confirmed.

“Basically?”

”Yeah. We’re coming with you.” Anna announced. “I can’t wait for you to get back here. It might be too late.”

“Unacceptable.” Dean shook his head, reaching for his pack of smokes and shaking one out.

“Why? You will need help getting in there.” Anna told him.

“Sorry, sweetheart.” Dean used a match to light up. “I work alone. Always have, always will be.”

Suddenly Sam was perched on his shoulder again but instead of providing unity against the strangers, Sam burned Dean’s cigarette to ashes before he could even take his first drag. Then he settled back down next to Anna, glaring up at him challengingly.

“You don’t count, Sammy. God dammit!” Dean was reaching for his pack again but Sam let out another blast of fire, almost singeing Dean’s fingers. “You know what I mean!” Dean answered Sam’s further protests.

Suddenly, Cas started laughing. “I like this dragon,” he announced.

Anna smiled softly. “So it’s settled then? We’re taking off to the Temple?”

In response, Sam landed on her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. Anna smiled, petting his head again. “Thank you, Sam.”

”Traitor,” Dean hissed. Then he sighed. “You better not slow me down. Any sign of trouble and you’re on your own.”

”You’ll protect us.” Anna announced, turning around and making her way down the alley with her brother still holding her hand and Sam still perched on her shoulder.

“No, I won’t!” Dean protested futilely. He considered just staying in place to make a point, but Sam was vanishing out of sight along with the siblings and he couldn’t have that so he followed. “Also, there’s still the matter of my payment,” he threw in, but nobody bothered to reply.

***

It turned out that Anna had a coach parked at the end of the road and Dean reluctantly climbed in. Anna was already seated with Sam next to her and when Dean wanted to take Sam’s spot, he growled at him. Dean glared and sat down next to the loopy brother instead.

Anna knocked against the wall and the horses started running. “Alright. I’m here, I’m coming. So you better tell me what this is really all about.”

”I’m special,” Cas announced suddenly, startling Dean, who expected an answer out of his sister. “Hi, I’m Castiel.” He held out his hand shyly.

Dean bit his cheek and shook his hand. Castiel was making him extremely uncomfortable. He just couldn’t place him. Was he harmless? Was he a serial killer? He had the aura of being both.

“We’re not evil, Dean.” Anna told him.

“But you’re not all white magic, either?” Dean guessed.

“No. We’re… something different.” Anna’s hands started shaking and Sam placed his head on her thigh. She absentmindedly started petting him. “I’m not really sure myself. We’re orphans, so…” She trailed off. “I don’t know how they found us. We’ve been so careful, but…”

”I saved a child,” Castiel admitted. “I couldn’t just not do it.” He was looking at his sister with a mix of defiance and apology.

“It wasn’t blood magic!” Anna was quick to assure Dean. “He just… I’m not sure. I can do a few things. But Cas… you should have seen it. It was a miracle.” She reached over and squeezed her brother’s thigh.

Dean was looking at him. He couldn’t fault him for saving a child. If that’s really all he did. But in his experience, nothing came without a price. And good things never just happened. “What did it cost you? Or the kid?”

“The child is fine. We had to leave town.” Castiel sighed.

“The mother sicced the White Council on us.” Anna shook her head. “Called him a necromancer.”

Dean cocked his head, considering this.

“The kid’s not a zombie.” Anna could apparently read his doubts. “Either way, the Council raided our home. They have our DNA. They’ll be able to track us and dissect him or worse.” She was trembling a little again and Sam moved in closer to her.

“And the charm will hide him from the wizards?” Dean guessed. It would be a nifty item to have for him and his brother.

“So I was told.” Anna nodded.

“And there’s just one?” Dean wondered. “What about you?”

”Don’t worry about me,” Anna smiled. “I’ll be fine.” She turned her head to look out the window, petting Sam’s head and scratching his neck until Sam started purring. Dean smirked. The purring would be ammunition for the foreseeable future. On the other hand… Sammy deserved a little happiness every now and again.

It’s been almost five years since the witch had cursed him and made him turn into the dragon he was today. Dean had tried everything. _Everything._ But nothing could switch him back. Why Sammy still stayed with him and hadn’t taken off to either find himself a dragon lady or drown himself in a lake, Dean would never understand. But they’d found a way to make it work. They were still a team. Sam still had his back. And Dean never gave up hope that one day, he’d find a way to reverse the spell.

Maybe Sam hadn’t given up either.

***

They arrived at the temple close to dawn. “I drew a map.” Anna pulled it out from under her coach seat.

“You drew a map?” Dean frowned. “Have you been in there before?”

“No.” Anna smoothed it out, not commenting any further. He didn’t need to know that she had visions. She couldn’t explain it either. It wasn’t always dreams and flashes, sometimes she just _knew_ things. Just like she just knew that Sam was beautiful. The real Sam, not the dragon. She had to admit that the dragon was cute as well though.

Something flashed behind her eyes when she looked at the map and she quickly calculated if she had time to make it to yet another room to get the scroll before they had to leave. Castiel was her priority, no questions asked. He was too… good. He wouldn’t protect himself. Anna herself didn’t need a charm. She knew how to hide her tracks. And if anyone was close to her after all, she’d sense it. She had to trust in that.

“So?” Dean snapped her out of her daze with an impatient grunt and Anna quickly proceeded to tell him where they needed to go, what known traps to look out for. When she was done, Dean had his eyebrow raised higher than it seemed humanly possible. “Tell me again why I’m here?”

He thought it was a trap. She couldn’t blame him. “The temple is mythically protected. The map won’t be of any help. And I… I don’t really know how to repel ghosts and whatever else we might encounter.” She bit her lip. Her gift was unreliable. She knew Dean could help them. She didn’t know the first thing about a ghost. Other than that they exist. She blamed the White Council for abolishing the knowledge in a stupid attempt to make the world believe there was no evil anymore, that they’d saved humanity.

“Just ghosts?” Dean asked, glancing at Sam. They shared a look. It would be endearing if Anna could afford to care for it right now.

“I’m honestly not sure what to expect, Dean. I’m sorry. But I know we’ll all make it out alive. With the charm.” She gave him her best smile, hoping he wouldn’t detect her lie. But his expression didn’t change. Instead he looked at Sam again, then he sighed and nodded.

“You should have told me before, then I could have prepared.” Dean accused.

“Oh.” Anna frowned. “Like how?” She asked tentatively.

“Packing some proper weapons for one.” Dean reached under his coat, patting something inside.

“You need weapons?” Anna was confused. But he was Dean Winchester. He hunted evil. He knew what to do.

“No, Sammy here is just gonna flap his magical wings and everything just drops dead because he’s so cute and fluffy.” Dean snorted and Sam flapped his wingers angrily, letting out an impressive roar, which Dean ignored. “Really, sweetheart. I don’t know what kind of mojo you got going on, but it must be one hell of a strong deal seeing as how you’re still standing here breathing.”

“Don’t be mean to my sister.” Castiel stepped in, protecting her.

Anna smiled and patted her brother’s arm. “I’ll be worth it for you,” she promised Dean. She hoped her inklings proved true because she certainly couldn’t pay him in the conventional sense.

“Whatever. We’re here now.” Dean got out the gun he kept reaching for and another one hidden on his left ankle. “Ready, Sammy?”

Sam didn’t react right away, but when Dean just left the coach, heading towards the temple, he quickly took flight and followed, Anna and Castiel close behind.

***

Getting in wasn’t the problem. The human guards were easily avoided and the lock was a joke. But once they had gotten past the main hall, it got increasingly colder and when his teeth started chattering, he knew they were in deep.

The doors closed behind them with a creak and without further warning, they were under attack. Dean did his best to fire his rock salt shots at the ghosts and thankfully he’d been able to snag some ancient artifact made of iron on their way in so Anna could swing it to protect herself as well. Castiel stayed behind and Dean was too busy to really watch out for him. Somehow, the ghosts seemed to steer clear of him though. Sam did his best to slash and breathe fire, but that didn’t do much good on the ghosts.

However once they’d gotten the door to the next room to unlock, they were met by an army of… something. Something Dean had never encountered before. Zombielike with red eyes. Fire definitely harmed them and Sam stayed close to Anna, which, yeah, he really should. Dean could take care of himself.

Anna found a way out and slipped away with Sam by her side while Dean was left to fight off more and more of the creatures. Castiel was doing something as well, although Dean couldn’t figure out what it was. Just that it was highly effective because the things kept dropping like flies around him. Sadly they were also attacking in a swarm like flies, and for each beast they dropped, five others seemed to appear.

The room they were in was barely lit and suddenly, something opened up behind him, a secret door of some kind, and before he knew what was happening, he was falling. Dean had a brief second to think ‘hey, this isn’t so bad’, when the feeling of weightlessness and freedom ended as abruptly as it had started and was replaced with his bones crushing to the ground and a flash of blinding pain. It hurt so much, he couldn’t breathe.

‘This is it,’ Dean thought. ‘This is the end.’ He blinked, desperately looking for Sammy. He had to know he was okay at least. Then he could let go. But Sammy was elsewhere in the temple, with Anna, hopefully faring a better fate then him.

“Dean!” He heard a scream. Castiel, he realized. Then there was a bright white light so blinding, he had to close his eyes. When he opened them again, there was silence and a pair of clear blue eyes was looking down at him in concern.

“Dean. I can help. Let me?” Castiel had knelt down next to him, gaze intense.

All Dean really registered was ‘help’ and fuck, yes. Anything. Anything to get him out of this pain. He nodded best he could since the ‘yes’ would not leave his lips.

Castiel understood him, nodding once in determination. Then his hands were on Dean’s chest and pressing down. Hard. At first the pain intensified and Dean panicked, then it slowly ebbed away. There was a warm tingling sensation spreading out from between Castiel’s hands and Dean let himself be immersed in it. He embraced it, opened himself and just when he felt himself and Castiel connect on a cosmic level, it broke away and Castiel pulled his hands away quickly.

Dean blinked up at him, dazed. The air crackled and he could have sworn there was a comforting yellow light surrounding his savior, but after another blink, it was gone. What the hell just happened? ‘Connection on a cosmic level?’ Why was he even thinking stuff like that? Castiel was staring back at him, looking as overwhelmed as Dean felt. “Was it…?” Dean croaked. “Like this… with the kid?”

Castiel just shook his head, eyes wide. He reached out his hand, about to touch Dean again, but he hesitated, not going quite through with it.

“Guess I’m… special, too.” Dean managed a smirk. But really. What the hell? He was still having trouble breathing, but he knew he’d be okay. Because Castiel just saved his life. And let him glimpse into his own in the process.

“You are,” Castiel agreed, head cocked to the side. He leaned in, face so close to Dean’s that they almost shared a breath. And Dean just had to lean up a little, just needed a little more energy and then…

Anna came around the corner, Sam flying behind her. “I got it!” She announced. “Let’s get the hell out of here.” She frowned when she saw Dean lie on the ground and Sam landed down next to him in a flash, pressing his nose against Dean’s cheek.

“Good idea,” Dean agreed, pushing Sam away from him. “Just gimme a second.” He was telling his body to move, but it only listened when Castiel took a hold of his hand, helping him up. There was that connection again. The deep buzzing and that feeling of belonging and being one.

And yes, it sounded fucked up to himself as well. But it was just there. And it was good. He blushed a little and let go of Castiel’s hand, brushing dirt off his clothes instead. They had to get out of here. The sooner the better. He knew that. But his energy was still… with Castiel. He caved, taking the other man’s hand again, trying to make it look as casual as possible. Castiel’s shy smirk was the last thing he registered before tunnels flew past him in a blur until they finally made it to their coach again.

He sat across from Castiel this time, not trusting himself to stay near him. It was still so intense. And foreign. Maybe he’d be lucky and wake up to find it gone, just like the faint ache remaining in his body and the dull throb in is head. “I need a cigarette,” he muttered, but he didn’t reach for them.

They checked in at an inn, Castiel and Anna, and Dean in a single with Sam. Dean fell down onto the bed right away, Sam landing in a heap next to him. He let out a low whine, staring at the wall separating their rooms.

“I know, Sammy. I know.” Dean reached over to pat his head. The first few months, this had felt weird. But by now part of him had accepted Sam as a dragon and he refused to think about what it meant, how much of his brother really still lived inside the dragon. A whole damn lot, if he had to guess though, since the dragon never failed to judge him or get pissed at the tiniest things.

It wasn’t long before he fell into a surprisingly dreamless sleep.

The next morning, there was a knock on their door and Anna entered. “About payment,” she started. “I can’t exactly pay you in coins…” She bit her lip. Yeah, Dean had expected as much. He sighed, passing a hand through his hair, about to tell her it’s okay, when she continued. “But there’s something I can maybe do for Sam. It won’t hold long, but…”

She pushed her way inside, sitting down onto the bed, where Sam was still curled up, gone back to sleep as soon as he’d heard it was Anna at the door. No danger. Anna laid her hands onto his back, mumbling something under her breath. And if she’d had done this just twenty four hours ago, Dean would have knocked her over and told her to stay the fuck away from his brother, but after all he’d seen… he wondered.

Anna was done, taking her hands back. “Oh.” She was disappointed when nothing happened. So was Dean but he was used to it by now.

“Whatever you tried, thank you. It’s okay though, we’re used to failure.” The words hadn’t quite left his mouth yet when Sam suddenly started yelping, then rippling and Anna jumped off the bed when the whole thing shook and vibrated until in a flash of blue light, suddenly Sam was lying on the bed. Sam. His human brother.

Dean’s mouth fell open. Sam stared at the both of them, then at himself, flushing a deep red when he realized he was naked. He wrapped the sheets around himself quickly. He’d gained muscles, Dean noticed. His shoulders were broader, arms vastly muscled, and it made sense, from a fucked up point of view. He’d been a dragon. He’d had wings. His shoulders had to be able to operate them. And… and… _really?_ “Sammy?” Dean asked, voice breaking.

“D…ean.” Sam croaked, voice almost inaudible. And then Dean was hauling him up from the bed and enveloping him into a crushing hug. Sam laughed a little but he squeezed just as tight.

“It won’t be forever though, I’m sorry,” Anna made herself known again. “I can’t promise you how long it holds. A week, tops.” She bit her lip again. “Might only be five minutes.” She closed her eyes, fighting back tears, then she quietly left the room.

Dean pulled away, looking at his brother, one hand cupping his neck, the other reaching for his heartbeat. It was normal again. Steady. Much slower than the dragon’s had been. He allowed himself a long minute of just enjoying it, then he cuffed Sam over the head. “What are you waiting for, dumbass? Go after her!”

“What?” Sam moved his arm as if to paw at his face, then caught himself last minute and scratched the back of his neck instead. He looked at his hands in wonder when he was done. “Man, I forgot.”

”About having arms? Doesn’t matter. Go before this shit gets reversed and you’ll have missed your chance.” Dean reluctantly pulled his hand off of Sam’s chest.

“But we…” Sam started, voice still rough from not having been used for anything other than growls and whimpers.

“Dude. Is there anything you have to say to me that I don’t already know?” Dean asked him, eyebrow raised. Yes, he’d love to spend more time with him as well, but this might be Sam’s only chance with Anna. What kind of brother would he be if he’d take that away from him.

Sam opened his mouth, then he closed it again. He smirked.

“For your sake I hope the spell won’t reverse itself within the next twenty minutes.” Dean winked.

“Twenty minutes? Try three hours.” Sam grinned, taking a step closer to the door. “Uhm, do you have any clothes for me?”

“She’s in the next room. Just go like that. Saves you a few extra minutes.” Dean stepped around him, opening the front door. He felt a pang of guilt for pushing his brother out the door, but really, he should not selfishly hog all of Sam’s time. Like he’d said, he knew how to read the dragon. And he knew Sammy had it bad for the girl.

“Dean…” Sam hesitated. “Thank you.”

”Whatever. Come find me if you’re still you later.” Dean pushed him out the door.

“No,” Sam protested. “I mean, _thank you._ For…”

”Really, Sam? Tick-tock.” Dean shook his head, eyes getting misty. He blinked furiously. “Hey, if the brother needs a place to stay…”

”I’ll send him anywhere but at your doorstep,” Sam finished.

“Bitch,” Dean grinned.

“Jerk,” Sam retorted. He paused. “Dean…”

Dean enveloped him into another hug, then he patted his back and turned on his heels, closing the door behind himself and leaving Sam in the hallway. It was either that, or not letting him go after all. He rested his forehead against the door, breathing in deep. So much had happened in the past day that Dean felt overwhelmed. But he’d take it moment by moment, case by case, like usual.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door and he didn’t have to ask to know who it was. “Castiel,” Dean greeted as he opened the door. “We need to talk.” Or maybe not. He had a feeling the siblings would stay with them for a while longer, and he could figure out what it all meant later. Maybe for now, they just needed to sit down and touch. Yeah. That sounded like a great idea to him. He smiled, interlacing his fingers with Castiel’s and dragging him over to the bed.

Moment by moment. And right now was not the time to talk.


End file.
